


CAN'T DO IT NO MORE

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Ennis decides enough is enough and agrees to get a place with Jack





	CAN'T DO IT NO MORE

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: CAN’T DO IT NO MORE

Author: dmcintoshtx@yahoo.com

Fandom: Brokeback Mountain

Rating: NC-17 FRAO

Warning: Explicit M/M sex scenes

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx. I make no money

Off of them.

Summary: Ennis decides enough is enough and agrees to get a place with Jack.

 

 

CAN'T DO IT NO MORE

 

Jack watched Ennis' truck disappear into the trees until he couldn't 

see or hear it any more. His heart was broken. Things were never 

going to be the same. Six months! Ennis expected him to wait six 

months before seeing him again. It looked like this was the end for 

them and he ached inside. He wasn't going to put his life on hold 

anymore. He needed a life and he was going to get himself one. He 

was still young enough, still had his looks He'd find someone. 

Maybe he already had. Randal certainly was interested. He had held 

him off for nearly a year but things were different now. He might 

just give him a call when he got back to Childress; see if he was 

really interested. 

He dropped his cigarette butt on the ground and stepped on it, 

mashing it good to make sure it was out. He took one last look 

around. This was such a beautiful spot; the mountains in the 

background, the sky the bluest of blue, the lake still. A cool 

breeze ruffled the trees and they sighed their response. So much 

pleasure they had shared here; and today so much pain. But that was 

over now. If Ennis wanted to continue his life of self-denial; so be 

it, he was welcome to it but he'd be doing it alone from now on.

 

He got in his truck and started out, winding down the small dirt road 

that led to the highway; surrounded by trees, the morning breeze 

against his face, and the smell of pines; it was almost more than 

the senses could take. He would never come back here. Never. He 

couldn't. A few days at his folks place then on home to Childress. 

First thing he was going to do was talk to Lureen. Get that divorce 

started that he had been planning on for years but never had a reason 

to go through with. Once that was started, he'd get in touch with 

Randal. See if there was anything there, or if it was just a 

flirtation. 

 

He made that last curve in the road, just before the highway and 

there stood Ennis. Leaning back against the side of his truck, hands 

shoved deep into his jacket pocket, legs crossed at the ankles, hat 

pulled down low covering his eyes. Jack stopped his truck, got out 

and walked over to him and asked, "Truck give out?"

"Nope," Ennis answered, looking up and tilting his hat back a bit. "We 

gotta talk."

"I thought it was all settled; November." Jack answered, hands on 

hips.

"That's six God damned months, Jack! Half a year! I ain't waitin 

six months."

"I know how long six months is, Ennis. I've been countin months now 

for the last 16 years!" 

"We gotta fix this, Jack. We gotta do it right." He shook his head 

as if it was all settled now.

"Do what right, Ennis? I thought this was the way you wanted it?"

"First, I gotta buy a gun. Never bought one before. They very 

expensive? Not a rifle. A pistol? We need to each get one. Carry 

them with us. Least that way, we'd have a chance."

 

"What are you talking about, Ennis? What do we need guns for?" Jack 

had no idea where this conversation was going.

"To protect ourselves; each other. We gotta get guns. Maybe they 

see us carryin; they'll steer clear."

 

He closed the distance between them and took Ennis' arm with a little 

shake. "Ennis! What the hell are you talkin 'bout?"

"This cow/calf place you want to get. Where you figurin? Texas? Or 

Wyoming? I'd prefer Wyoming so's I could see my girls more but you 

got your son in Texas and will wanna see him too; maybe somewhere 

in between?" He looked up at Jack then, made eye contact for the 

first time.

"I know you're more familiar with Texas and stuff, but I'm more 

familiar with Wyoming. I know what the market is; what's sellin 

best; what grasses to grow and what the stock do best on up here. 

Don't know shit about ranchin in Texas."

 

Jack blinked his eyes and shook his head. "You sayin what it sounds 

like you're sayin? You wanna get a place with me?"

"Yeah. Think we should try. This six month wait is bull-shit. I 

ain't waitin no six months 'fore I see you again."

"Aaaahh OK. So what's all this talk about guns?" He still didn't 

believe it.

 

"Ranch manager over at the Cole place used to wear one. No one ever 

gave it no mind. I think we need 'em. Protect ourselves. Don't 

want no one come draggin us out in the middle of the night. They 

won't get us without a fight, I promise you that, Jack."

 

"My, God, Ennis; you serious? You really think someone's gonna 

come after us?"

"It's been done."

"Not in 30 years!"

"Gotta be careful, Jack; can't take any chances. We gonna do this 

thing, we gotta be smart 'bout it."

"OK. If you want to get guns, I guess we can get a couple of guns. 

You know I'm a lousy shot though."

"Soon as we get us a place, we'll set up a place where we can 

practice. That's all it'd take, Jack, just a little practice."

"OK. OK. Now when you thinkin we can do this?"

"I got four more months’ child-support payments to make. That's 

$600. I got that in the bank. I can give it to her soon as we get 

back to Riverton than that will be all through. That will leave me 

with about another $700. I can sell my trailer. I paid $3,000 for 

it. Ought to be able to get at least $1,500 on a quick sale. My 

horses, we can keep or sell, it's up to you. Probably be good to 

have them on the ranch though. That's about all I got to put into 

this thing, Bud. Not very darn much for a man my age but it’s all I 

have."

 

Jack stood silent for a few minutes. "Not nobody could ask for more 

than that, Ennis. You decide all this just now? Just driving this 

far?"

"Uh huh. Couldn't do it, Jack, couldn't drive away again. We gotta 

fix it. You think we can? You still want to?"

 

Jack reached out and caressed the side of Ennis' neck. "It's all 

I've ever wanted, Ennis. You and me together on a place of our 

own." He pulled Ennis into an embrace. They held on tight; Jack 

still in a state of shock, Ennis desperately clinging to him, rigid 

with fear. A car passed on the highway and Ennis jerked back.

 

"We're gonna have to work on that, Friend." Jack grinned at him.

"What? You know we gotta be careful." Ennis looked on up the 

highway to see if the car stopped. It didn't.

"They didn't see us and probably wouldn't have cared if they had. 

It's not like we were doin it or nothin." Jack assured him.

"Alls I say is we gotta be careful. That's all." Ennis still eyeing 

the roadway.

"Ok. Ok. We'll be careful. You sayin we can do this now? I mean 

right now?" Jack asked.

"Uh huh. Don't want no more good-byes 'tween us, Jack. Hurts too 

much. Can't take no more of them."

 

Jack took Ennis by the hand and led him around to the back of his 

own truck; pulled him in close and kissed him. Kissed him 

good. "You ain't gonna go changin your mind on me now, are you?"

"Nope. It's settled." Ennis answered, and it was as far as he was 

concerned.

 

Jack bent down, shoulder against Ennis stomach and with both hands 

hefted him up over his shoulder and swung him around.

 

"YES! YES! Thank you, God! Thank you Jesus!" He sang and whistled 

and hollared. "You won't regret this, Ennis. I promise you! I got 

so many plans! You'll love 'em. Wait and see! Yeeee haaaawwww!" 

He lost balance and dropped Ennis and fell along side him into the 

bushes at the side of the road; the two of them laughing like crazy.

"Jack Fuckin Twist! You better not have dumped me into no poison 

ivy! That'd be a hell of a way to start things out."

 

Jack reached a hand out to him, pulled him up out of the weeds, into 

his arms and a deep kiss. "That a better way to start things out?"

"Yeah. Much better." Ennis agreed. "So how do we go 'bout this 

livin together? Can we do it now? Today? Or do you have to go back 

to Texas first?" He held on to Jack while he reached for his hat.

 

"We can start right now! No need my goin back to Texas. I just need 

to make a few phone calls. Talk to Lureen; get the divorce started." 

he reached for another kiss. Ennis caught Jack's head in both hands 

and kissed him back.

"You know this scares the shit out of me."

"Uh huh." Jack answered breaking the kiss for just a few seconds, 

then going back in for more. "Think you can trust me on this one?"

"Whut?" Ennis asked pulling back and taking a deep breath.

 

"First of all, I'd like to get out of here. We can either get a room 

at a motel and work this out or we could go to your place." 

"My place ain't much but it's free." Ennis grinned at him and put 

his hat on; hands back in his jacket pocket.

"There is that." Jack smiled at him. "It's also 4 or 5 hours drive 

away. You sure you're OK with me bein at your place?"

"I ain't lyin, Jack. This stuff scares the daylights out of me. I'm 

serious about us gettin some guns; best to be prepared."

 

"If gettin a coupla guns will make you more comfortable, then we can 

get a couple or however many you want."

Ennis smiled at him. "Think I'm gonna like this livin together."

"Don't you look at me like that!" Jack grinned a warning. "We got a 

long drive ahead of us 'fore you can start lookin at me like that."

 

"Let's get on the road then. Sooner we get goin, sooner we'll get 

there." Ennis walked towards his truck.

"Just a minute there," Jack stopped him. "You ain't gonna change 

your mind now, are you? Get to thinkin and get all scared?"

"I'm already scared, Jack. But I ain't lettin you out of my sight 

again. Can't take bein alone, worryin like crazy you might go off 

with someone else." He walked back to Jack, grabbed his jacket and 

pulled him close for another kiss. "We are talking a private, 

exclusive relationship here, aren't we?"

"That we are, Friend." Jack hugged him close and choked down guilt 

for his earlier thoughts.

 

About three hours into the drive, Ennis pulled off the highway, into 

a filling station. Jack pulled in behind him, lined up at the next 

pump. 

"Makin pretty good time." Ennis smiled at him.

"Uh huh. Didn't know that old truck of yours could go that fast." 

Jack teased.

"Ain't nothin wrong with my truck. Just got a little age on her is 

all. I got some age on me too. Couple more hours, I'll show you, 

ain't nothin wrong with me neither."

"Oh, I know that. You showed me that last night. This mornin, 

too." Jack laughed.

They loaded up and were on their way again.

 

Another hour's driving and they pulled into the into the stables when 

Ennis kept his horses. They unloaded, settled the horses in and 

left. Fifteen minutes later they drove up in front of Ennis' trailer 

and got out.

"You sure you're ok with this? I can park someplace else and walk 

over?" Jack offered.

"Nah. Ain't nobody's business but ours." Ennis answered, taking a 

quick look around the parking area as he unlocked the door.. No one 

around. "Somebody told me that once and I didn't believe him."

 

The door barely closed behind them when Ennis lunged at Jack, taking 

him down on the bed and covering him with kisses.

He came up long enough to say, "I'm in desperate need of a shower. 

Wanna join me?"

"Nothin I'd like better, Cowboy." Jack answered.

 

The shower stall was small but big enough for the two of them. They 

soaped each other up and rinsed off. That was about all they had 

room for. 

"Shower's a little small." Ennis apologized. "Hardly room for 

anything but washin."

"Don't matter none; got a perfectly good bed right over there." 

Jack answered.

 

"That we do!" Ennis agreed and in another moment they were on it, 

straining against each other; mouths, chests, groins, legs crushed 

together. Damp hair leaving wet streaks on the pillow cases, 

blankets shoved to the floor, rolling back and forth. No words 

spoken, just sounds echoing around the small trailer. Kissing, 

groaning, touching; breathing coming in gasps; grunts.

 

They howled their completion, seconds apart, and lay still wrapped 

tightly in each others arms; neither willing to let the other go. 

Slowly their senses returned to them and they nuzzled one another; 

nose to cheek, forehead to forehead. Tiny little kisses strewn 

about, hands still caressing chests, arms, backs, necks; everywhere 

they could reach.

 

"I'm gonna need a lot of this." Ennis breathed against the side of 

Jack's neck.

"Good! Cause I got a lot of this kinda stuff in mind. 20 years of 

it I got stored up just waitin for you." They kissed and kissed 

until they were interrupted with a great "ggggrrrrooooowwwlll"

Ennis laughed, "Was that your stomach?

"Yeah, Sorry 'bout that. I get hungry for food too." Jack admitted 

with a sheepish grin.

 

"I got some groceries in, though I wasn't expectin company." Ennis 

got up, retrieved a damp towel from the bathroom and wiped himself 

clean and tossed the towel to Jack.

"Anything will be fine." Jack said cleaning himself up. 

They donned their jeans and went into the kitchen area; Ennis digging 

through cabinets and bringing out some cans.

They downed two cans of Dinty Moore stew and sat across the little 

table staring at each other. Ennis opened a can of peaches and they 

shared it, eating out of the can on the table between them.

 

"So now we got the washing and fuckin and eatin out of the way, 

it's 'bout time for talkin. You wanna tell me 'bout this plan of 

yours you been carryin around with you all these years?" Ennis said 

as he cleared the table and brought back two glasses and a bottle of 

whiskey.

 

"Simple, really, though it has changed over the years. First of all, 

I'll call Lureen, tell her to get the divorce started." He took a 

sip of his drink.

"She gonna cause any trouble over it?"

"Nah. Only problem she's gonna have with it is finding another 

salesman to take my place."

Ennis shook his head and hoped that, that would be true. He didn't 

want to cause any problems.

 

"What about Bobby?"

"He's got plans for the summer already and this fall he's off to some 

private boarding school his momma has had him enrolled in since he 

was born. It's all been paid for with a trust fund Lureen got from 

her Grandmother a few years back. 

The two of them are set for life and won't be needin any financial 

help from me. I got a little piece of that pie as well. Her Gramdma 

really liked me, for some reason, and left me a nice chunk of money. 

More than enough to buy a place outright, stock it and maybe make it 

a few years without worry if we're careful." He took another sip of 

his drink and went on. "I managed to save up quite a bit as well. 

Turned out, I'm a pretty good salesman and the company pays big 

commissions and yearly bonuses. Been saving most everything since 

Lureen's been payin all the bills and stuff. Money's nothin to her. 

Her family gots tons of it."

 

"You knew I'd come around, one of these days?" Ennis grinned up at 

him.

"I hoped and prayed you would. I have to admit though, I had 'bout 

given up." A sad smile crossed his face.

"Don't blame you. I can be a stubborn fool sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Jack arched an eyebrow at him.

"OK. Most of the time! So you got money. So what's next?" Ennis 

lit a cigarette and passed one on to Jack then lit it.

"We start lookin. I think Wyoming is best for both of us. Your 

girls are here and my folks. Thought maybe we might get something up 

around Lightning Flat. Lots of places up there on the market. 

Actually, the one right next to the folks place is for sale. Thought 

we might look at that. We'd be close enough for me to give the old 

man a hand now and then and later on when I inherit the place, we 

could connect the two together. What do you think about that?"

 

"Makes sense. Thought you didn't get along with the old man though."

"I don't. Never did. But it'd be nice seein Ma and all."

Ennis thought about that for a while in silence. He never got on all 

that great with his dad either but his ma, now that was a different 

story. He'd put up with his old man again just to spend some more 

time with his ma.

"Sounds good to me. We can head out in the morning if you want. 

After you make your phone calls and I gotta call in work and say I'm 

quittin, and go see Alma."

"You know, this trailer ain't half bad. We could haul it up there 

with us and live in it while we make the house fit."

"Jack, this trailer's a dump."

"Nicer than some of those tents we been sleepin in over the years. 

Least it's got hot water and a proper toilet." 

Ennis chuckled. "This livin together.....I think it's gonna be 

alright."

Jack reached across the table and took Ennis' hand. "You're gonna 

love it. I promise you."

 

They made their phone calls the next morning and, just like Jack 

expected, Lureen was barely disturbed by the news. Just another 

chore for her to take care of. Jack left her his parents address for 

her to forward any paperwork for the divorce; said he'd be in touch 

and that was it. Ennis' call went just as easily. Ranch managers 

were used to their hands coming and going as they pleased and said 

he'd have Ennis' final check ready in a day or two.

 

Ennis went to his bank and drew out $600 and drove alone over to 

Alma's place. She answered the door, shocked to see him standing 

there. It wasn't time for a visit with Jenny; and Junior had long 

since been married and moved on. She politely asked him if he wanted 

to come in and he took his hat off and went in. First time he'd been 

inside since that awful Thanksgiving night when they'd had their blow-

up.

He took a seat, sitting on the edge of the chair, eager to get this 

over with.

"This won't take long." He noticed the TV on to some soap opera 

she'd been watching.

"Say what you came to say." She said icily.

"I brought you this." He handed her the envelope with the money in 

it. "That's the next four months worth. Jenny turns 18 in Sept."

"I know when Jenny turns 18!" She said indignantly.

"Didn't mean nothin by it. Just wanted to let you know I'm movin. 

Didn't want you to think I'd run out on makin the last payments so 

there they are."

 

She took the money out of the envelope and counted it. It was all 

there. She looked up at him and asked, "So where you movin to? Got 

another great job lined up on some ranch?"

"Be gettin a place of my own; goin in with a partner. Don't know 

where yet. Somewhere here in Wyoming though. I'll be in touch with 

an address in case the girls need me." He stood to go.

"Where'd you get all this money?" She held up the envelope."and 

enough to buy a place? You rob a bank or somethin?"

"That money I've been savin. Got nothin to be spendin money on. 

Picked up some extra jobs around town the last few years."

He headed for the door.

"This partner of yours; he got money?" She asked.

"Enough," he answered, pushing the screen door aside and stepping 

out onto the porch.

"Wouldn't be Jack Twist now, would it?" The look on her face was 

somewhere between sarcastic and accusatory.

He hesitated only a moment, then tipped his had and said "I'll be in 

touch with an address," and walked back to his truck.

 

Jack was sitting on the steps to the trailer when he got back. A 

plie of cigarette butts in the ashtray beside him showed he'd been 

there for quite a while.

Ennis got out of the truck with a smile. "Damn! I'm glad that's 

over." They went on into the trailer.

"It go OK?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Got kinda nosey there but I reminded myself that you were 

here waiting for me so I kept my mouth shut and came on home." He 

held onto the hand Jack had reached out to him. They hadn't done 

much hand-holding but he felt like this was something he'd like to do 

more of. It was nice. 

"You ready to leave this place behind?" Jack grinned at him.

"Damn straight!" Ennis agreed.

 

They hooked the trailer up to Jack's truck. He already had a heavy 

duty hitch attached for hauling equipment on trailers in Childress. 

They hooked Ennis' truck on behind the trailer with the help of a 

newly installed hitch on the trailer's rear. It was noon before they 

got on the road but it was with a big grin and a sigh of relief that 

they left Riverton behind.

 

About an hour on the road and they stopped for lunch at a little 

truck stop diner. The food was delicious and they ate ravenously. 

Back in the truck again, "You sure you don't wanna call your folks 

first? Tell 'em were comin?" Ennis asked.

 

"Nah. Rather see the look in the old man's face when he sees me 

bringin you in. Been tellin him for years that I was gonna bring you 

up there one of these days. He never believed me."

"You told him? 'bout us, I mean?" Ennis asked nervously.

"Not in so many words. He ain't no dummy. He knows what I meant. 

Did tell Momma tho. That OK?"

"She got a gun?"

"Ennis!" Jack laughed at him. " I ain't never had no secrets from 

Momma. She's knows how I felt about you since '63. Been 

talking 'bout you ever since. She'll be happy; that's for sure. Pa, 

on the other hand; well, Pa is Pa. He don't like nobody and his 

worthless son especially." A tinge of sadness there at the end.

 

"Guess he never did really know you then." Ennis said. Then as an 

afterthought added, "Your Pa got a gun?"

"Yeah. Probably hadn't been fired in 40 years. Never knew him to 

fire it." He looked sideways at Ennis and reached for his hand.

"You really worried 'bout stuff like that? All the time?"

"Yeah. Guess I am. Wanna be with you somethin awful, but ain't 

ready to die just yet." He kept his glance out the windshield.

"You won't have to worry about that at the ranch. Pa's a bigot, 

hates near everyone, but he ain't stupid. He knows that ranch 

belongs to Momma. Come down from her family. He do anything to me 

or my man, Momma wouldn't stand for it. She lets him have his way in 

most things but she wouldn't stand for him doin nothin serious like 

that."

A small up- turn to Ennis' mouth showed Jack something he had said 

sank in. Ennis turned and smiled a small shy smile at him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"That what I am? Your man?"

"You sure as hell are. Same as I'm yours. That OK?"

"Uh huh. I like that. Means there's no one else in the picture."

"You ain't got nothin to worry about there, Ennis. I ain't gonna lie 

to you. I told you about Mexico. There have been some others too 

but only one-nighters. And then only 'cause I was missin you so I 

couldn't hardly stand it. Relieved the pressure in my balls some but 

not in my heart. I think I missed you there most of all." He took 

his eyes off the road long enough for a quick look at Ennis. He was 

staring straight ahead.

"Won't be no need for anymore of that." Was all he said and Jack 

could tell, that matter was settled now and needed no further 

discussion. He was relieved, and decided it was best to get the 

discussion back to his Pa.

 

"The old man's got a mouth on him though. Uses words like a whip lash 

when it suits him. Cut you to pieces with that mouth of his."

"Ain't afraid of words." 

"Good. Cause he'll use 'em. Ever chance he gets. Always has. 

Usually out of Momma's hearin. That ain't gonna scare you off none?"

"Nope. Got a few of my own I keep saved up. Just for folks like 

him." 

"Good. 'cause we're 'bout there." Jack said as they passed the city 

limits sign into and through Lightning Flat. Five minutes saw them 

through town and out the other side. "'bout 30 minutes down the road 

and we'll be there."

 

They pulled into the driveway and Jack killed the engine.

"You want me to wait out here for a bit?" Ennis offered.

"No way! You're comin in with me. Need you there, Friend."

"OK. You got it." 

They got out of the truck and headed up to the house. In a minute 

the kitchen door flung open and Mrs. Twist came out in a 

flurry! "JACKIE! Why didn't you call? You shoulda called. Didn't 

expect you til tomorrow." She was in his arms then, being hugged 

mightedly. She's trying to fix her hair, straighten her sweater, hug 

her son, all at the same time; then took notice of his companion.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. And who would this be?" She smiled at Ennis and 

reached out a hand to him.

"Momma, this is Ennis Del Mar." Jack smiled that I-told-you-so smile 

of his.

"Oh my goodness!" she clasped his hand in both of hers. "Jackie's 

told me so much about you! What a wonderful surprise!"

"Nice to meet you Ma'am." Ennis took his hat off and greeted her.

"Well come inside before the rain starts. Looks like it's blowin up 

another storm." She linked one arm through Jack's and the other 

through Ennis'; they exchanged a sweet smile between them over her 

head.

"I was just gettin ready to set the table for dinner. Got a nice 

roast in the oven." 

They went in and sat down at the table as Mrs. Twist fussed about.

"Now tell me everythin. How long can you stay? How's Bobby? Where 

you headed with that trailer?"

Jack smiled a deeply satisfying smile and said, "Here, Momma. This 

is where we're headed."

She stopped what she was doing, counting silverware, and stared at 

him.

"We're gonna get us a place somewhere 'round here. Thought I'd check 

and see if the old Sullivan place was still for sale?"

"Well, of course it is. That old sign on the fence has been there for 

years. What you want with that old place when you got one right 

here?"

"Thought maybe it'd be best to be close, but not too close, if you 

know what I mean."

"Oh. Your Pa, you mean." She looked from Jack to Ennis and back 

again.

"Well, can't say as I blame you there. But this place is rightfully 

yours, you know." She added as she placed the silverware on the 

table.

"I know, Momma. But right now it's his. Thought maybe it'd be best 

to start out over there and maybe somewhere on down the line, combine 

the two places."

"Oh, what a wonderful idea! You'd have one of the biggest 

places 'round here then. You think you could handle a spread that 

big?"

"With Ennis here, I could. He's been ranchin all his life. Knows 

everythin there is to know 'bout ranchin." He bragged.

"Don't know 'bout that." Ennis added modestly.

 

A truck pulled us outside then and the old man came slamming through 

the screen door.

"Who the hell belongs to that rig out there.....Oh. It's you. 

Shoulda known." He put his hat on its hook by the door and went into 

the bath room to wash up.

"Told you he wasn't the friendliest sort." Jack said to Ennis.

"Oh, Jackie! Shame on you! Talk about your daddy like that!" A 

few beats of time later she added, "Even though it's the truth."

She scarcely had the meal on the table when the old man came back 

into the kitchen; sitting himself down in 

his chair. He stuffed his napkin in his lap and reached for the meat 

platter.

"So who the hell are you?" He asked, not looking up, but forking 

meat onto his plate.

"Pa, this is Ennis Del Mar. I been tellin you I'd bring him up...."

"Don't look like no queer to me," the old man cut him off and stared 

across the table at Ennis. "You queer like Jack here?"

He shoveled food into him mouth and waited for an answer.

Jack leaned an elbow on the table and rubbed his forehead, looked at 

Ennis to see how he was taking it.

"If bein with Jack makes me queer, then, yes sir. I am queer." He 

stared straight in the old man's eyes.

Momma Twist and Jack exchanged wary looks.

"That your rig outside?" The old man asked around a mouth full of 

potatoes.

"Yes, sir. Front pick up is Jack's. Trailer and rear pick up is 

mine." Ennis took the meat platter Mrs. Twist handed him, took some 

and passed the platter on to Jack. Followed with the bowls of 

potatoes and carrots.

"Hope you didn't drive far with that set up. God damned dangerous. 

Three hooked together like that. Coulda killed somebody. But Jack 

here, never did think 'bout nobody but himself."

"Was thinking seriously of hookin my horse trailer on behind that, 

but decided against it." Ennis added, still looking straight at the 

old man. Jack coughed a bit, knowing full well no such discussion 

was had.

"You're big a fool then as he is." The old man shook his fork at 

him, dripping gravy on the table cloth.

"I'd be proud to be in any catagory he is." Ennis answered then 

turned to Mrs. Twist. "Best roast I ever tasted, Ma'am."

She smiled at him and the thought occurred to her that she was gonna 

like this Ennis Del Mar!

 

After dinner, they looked around the place to find a suitable place 

to hook up their trailer for the night. Decided back of the barn was 

best. There was both electricity and water there and it was just a 

short distance to their septic sewer line to hook up.

It didn't hurt that they were out of sight of the main house either. 

They decided this would be their home base until they could find a 

place that suited them. They spent the rest of the daylight driving 

around the Twist ranch; Jack showing the place off and giving his 

opinions on what should have been done that his Pa hadn't done.

"Good soil." Ennis said squatting down and rubbing some between his 

fingers. "This place could run three times the herd here now."

"I know. I been tellin Pa that for years. Think it's really more 

than he can handle. He's just too old and too mean to admit it."

"Soil next place over should be 'bout the same. Could take 300 easy."

"That's what I been thinkin. We'd be gettin the place at a good 

time. Get some equipment in here that ain't 100 years old and get 

some new fencing up. We'd have plenty of time to get the ground in 

shape and some good grass going; bale us some hay for winter; and 

when fall gets here, we can get the place stocked at auction."

"Place got a house on it?" Ennis asked.

"More or less." Jack answered. "Haven't seen it since I was a kid. 

Pretty beat up then. Just the old man living there when I left 

home. He died 6 or 8 years ago now. Place been up for sale ever 

since."

"Think we can get a look at it tomorrow?"

"Hope so. We'll take a closer look at the sign tomorrow and see 

who'd handlin the sale, give 'em a call."

"Sounds good."

They walked back to their trailer in the near-darkness.

"I was proud of the way you handled Pa at supper." Jack said, as 

Ennis unlocked the door.

"I knowed men like that a'fore. You just have to give 'em back what 

you get."

"It didn't bother you?" Jack asked and took the glass of whiskey 

Ennis handed him.

"Nah. Didn't like him talkin 'bout you like that, but ain't nothin 

you can do 'bout his kind."

"I wanted to beat the hell out of him. Was scared his words would 

send you runnin back to Riverton."

"I ain't runnin no more, Jack. I'm here to stay. Long as you want 

me." He stared across the table at him.

"That's gonna be permanent, Friend. I ain't lettin you out of my 

sight." He picked up both glasses and the bottle and took them to 

the sink. Came back and got Ennis by the hand.

"I really could use another shower; how about it?"

"Hmmmm. Let me see." He reached over to Jack and undid his jeans; 

lowered them and the shorts. "Don't know 'bout that." He nuzzled 

his face against the limp cock. "There definitely seems to be 

somethin wrong here. I remember this mornin, this thing was a lot 

bigger then."

Jack pulled him up; kissed him full and deep. "We could both use a 

shave too. It'd be a hell of a thing if we both spent tomorrow 

walkin 'round with whisker burned balls."

"Now that's a problem I ain't never had and I don't wanna hear where 

you learned it." Ennis grinned at him and led the way to the shower.

 

They crowded into the small stall and scrubbed each other up, elbows 

bumping into the stall walls.

"You know, we could do this one at a time." Ennis offered.

"Wouldn't be near as much fun though." Jack laughed, and grabbed 

towels. 

They dried each other off, hair first, shoulders, arms; then Ennis 

was on his knees, nuzzling into Jack's damp groin.

"Mmmmmm" He licked the droplets of water off the balls and shaft, 

taking particular care on the tip and under the ridge.

Jack ran his hands through the dark blonde curls. "Looks like 

you're enjoyin yourself there, Friend."

"Um hmmm." Ennis mumbled with his mouth full, then pulled off.

"Oh shit. I say somethin make you mad?" 

"Think you were right about the shavin." Ennis stood up rubbing his 

chin. "Don't wanna whisker-burn nothin important."

"Me and my big mouth." Jack shook his head. "Ok. Let's shave."

Jack took the can of shaving soap, shook it good and sprayed some in 

the palm of his hand, then spread it on Ennis' cheeks all nice and 

neat on the chin and upper lip. Ennis did the same. 

"Hey!" Jack stopped him. "Not my moustache!"

"It tickles!." Ennis made a good job of it, soaping it up good.

"Makes me look dignified." Jack pouted.

"Makes you look Texan."

"Oh, hell. Gimme that razor then. I ain't no Texan." He took the 

razor and with several careful strokes, it was gone.

"Better?" he asked Ennis.

"Much." Ennis confirmed. "That's the way you looked when we first 

met. Like you best clean-shaven."

"Shoulda said somethin. I'd a gotten rid of it a long time ago. 

Lureen liked it."

"All the more reason for it to be gone." Ennis said, scraping his own 

whiskers off.

"Anythin else you want me to shave?" Jack asked with an evil grin.

Ennis' eyes caught his in the mirror. "That's about it. Let you 

know if I want more shaved later." He wiped the soap off his face 

and the remaining soap off Jack's face as well.

"What do you say we take this in there on the bed; finish what I 

started a while ago." Ennis took Jack by the hand and led him to bed.

 

The next morning they got an early start. Woke up wrapped around 

each other as usual for them, took care of each other's morning 

needs, then got on with their plans. A quick drive showed that the 

realtor handling the Sullivan place was listed as Joel Collins. Name 

sounded familar to Jack, thought he might have gone to school with 

him years ago.

They drove into town and stopped outside Collins Realty.

"Gotta tell you, Friend. I might know this Joel Collins." Jack 

said, shutting off the engine.

"Somebody I need to deal with?" Ennis asked through slitted eyes.

"Nah. Just somebody I went to school with. Might not even be him."

They walked into the small office and saw a 60ish, heavyset bald-

headed man sitting behind an old wooden desk piled with folders and 

papers. He was talking on the phone. "Be right with you folks," he 

said to them.

They sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk and waited. In 

a few minutes the man was free and asked, "What can I do for you 

folks this morning? Looking for a house? Apartment?"

"The old Sullivan place; out on route 9. Next door to the Twist 

ranch." Jack said.

"Yeah, I know it; been vacant for years. You sure you want somethin 

that old? Got some real nice apartments over on 4 Street?"

"Not interested in apartments. We're looking to buy the Sullivan 

place. What's your askin price? And what's your sellin price?" 

Jack took to bargaining right off.

"Well, I can see you got your mind made up, tho I can't imagine why. 

Last time I was over there the place was a dump. Fields haven't been 

worked in years and the fencin is non-existant." He pulled himself 

up out of his chair and went over to a black metal filing cabinet; 

thumbed through a drawer and came back with a file folder.

"That should lower the price then." Jack added.

Ennis kept quiet and listened to the bargaining.

Forty-five minutes later, they walked out of the office, paid-for-in-

full deed in their hands and a set of keys for fence locks as well as 

door locks.

"Didn't know I was settin up with a wheeler-dealer." Ennis stopped 

long enough to light a cigarette and give one to Jack.

"That ain't nothin. You should see me when I really get going." 

Jack bragged as they walked to the truck.

"Don't wanna see you goin nowhere; tho, I gotta admit the view from 

here ain't all that bad." His eyes glued to Jack's backside.

"Now you cut that out, Ennis. We got work to do!" 

They went to the bank and opened an account; transferring Jack's 

finances up from Childress and Ennis' over from Riverton.

Then went to the Post Office and set up a PO Box. Then they high-

tailed it out to their new home. 

 

The rusty key wouldn't work in the lock on the front gate so they 

worked at it a bit and the post that the gate was chained to lifted 

up out of the ground with little trouble at all and they drove on in. 

The road to the house was over-grown and filled with ruts but they 

made it with a lot of dodging and weaving back and forth.

The old place what quite a sight. They stood looking at it; Jack, 

hands on hips; Ennis, hands shoved in his jacket pocket.

The place was two story, about the same size as the Twist house but 

looked even worse. It may have been painted at one time but there 

was mighty few signs of anything on the age-old boards. A huge tree 

had grown over the front, pushing the porch half off it's footing. 

Couple windows broken with limbs poking through.

"Might shoulda come look at the place first." Jack said apologetically.

"Didn't buy it for the house, Jack." Ennis reminded him.

"You're right. Let's go in and take a look." Jack got his smile 

back.

 

The key to the front door didn't work either, but it didn't matter. 

The door knob turned anyway and let them in.

The front entry hall was impressive with a large staircase off to one 

side. Somebody had painted it a garish green and put tile squares on 

the floor that had long since chipped up and turned color. Archway 

off to the left led into a large front room, a

large stone fireplace with built-in bookshelves on either side 

against the far wall; a pass through to a smaller room and a kitchen 

beyond that. Across the hall was a large open room. Jack went over 

to a window and tried the crank. It came off in his hand; he turned 

and gave Ennis a sour face.

"It can be fixed." Ennis said and walked on down the hall to find 

two more rooms; one had been made into a bathroom and the other was 

being used as a bedroom.

They took the stairs carefully, watching for the broken steps and not 

using the railing as it looked ready to fall. Up stairs there were 

six rooms, three on either side of the long hall like the first 

floor. One had been made into a bathroom and had a big old iron 

claw footed bathtub that had seen better days and a toilet that looked 

like it might have worked once, sometime in the past. A small sink 

stood in one corner; remnants of an old rag rug in the middle of the 

room; a small gas burner heater against one wall.

The other five rooms were all about the same size. There was some 

furniture scattered from room to room; even some clothes still 

hanging in closets. A bible on a bedside table looked even older 

than the house and with it all, the overwhelming stale odor of years 

of neglect.

They came back down stairs and out on the rickety front porch.

"So what do you think? Did I make a fool's bargain?" Jack asked, 

having second thoughts about this.

"Lived in some places a hell of a lot worse." Ennis assured him, saw 

Jack wasn't buying it so he added, "Didn't see any signs of a roof 

leak. Looks sound to me. Just needs some seein to. Little elbow 

grease here and there."

"Ennis! There's a fuckin tree in the front room!"

"Yeah. I see. Guess we should see about gettin a saw and get after 

that first thing." Ennis walked on out to the truck.

Jack shook his head in disbelief and walked after him. "You think we 

cam make this place livable?"

"Not if we waste our time standin 'round feelin sorry for ourselves. 

The way I look at it, sooner we get started, sooner we get 

finished." He climbed into the passenger side of the truck and 

waited for Jack to join him.

Jack climbed in and keyed the ignition. "You realize it might take 

us years to get this place in shape?"

"You got somethin better to do?" Ennis asked him.

"Guess not." Jack turned the truck around and headed carefully back 

down the road toward the highway. "There's pencil and paper in the 

glove box. We need to make a list. I'll think and drive. You think 

and write."

Ennis dug around and came up with a tablet and a pencil.

"OK. I put down a saw. What else?"

Jack started listing the things they would be needing to get 

started and was still calling out things to put down as they pulled 

up in the Home Depot parking lot 30 minutes later.

They got out and started in towards the store. Jack reached for the 

list. "Let me see what we got here." As they walked through the 

door he broke out in a full-out knee-slapping belly laugh. 

"You don't like my list?" Ennis asked innocently.

It went something like this. Saw, fuck, hammners, suck, winch, pinch 

nipples, complete set of tools, fuck again, tape measure, kiss Jack's 

dick, crow bar, KY, level, make Jack come at least 3 or 4 times 

every day!

Ennis pulled a cart out of the rack and shoved it towards Jack and 

got another one for himself.

"This remodeling shit might not be so bad after all." Jack said as 

they began loading up their carts.

 

Two hours later they pulled up in their driveway to find the old 

man's pickup in front of their house.

"Ah shit." Jack said switching off the ignition.

"This is your place, not his." Ennis reminded him as they got out of 

the truck.

The old man came walking out the door onto the front porch.

"Got a call you bought this pile of shit." He stood there, hands on 

hips.

That stance irritated Ennis no end as he saw it so often on Jack.

"Bought it for the acreage, Pa. House can be fixed with a little 

work." Jack said walking up to him.

"Make good firewood." He brushed past them, got in his truck and 

left.

Ennis walked over to Jack and put an arm around his shoulders. 

"At least he left. That's one good thing."

"Miserable old son of a bitch!" Jack spit out.

"C'mon. Let's unload."

 

Thirty minutes later they were all unloaded; tools sorted and 

unwrapped, tool chests put together and loaded. The whirr of the 

chain saw began and with it the removal of the offending tree 

branches. It was four o'clock when they finished and they decided to 

rest up and drive round the place. It was pretty much as they 

thought it would be, mostly overgrown and weedy, some of it wooded. 

Nothing a little hard work wouldn't set right. Ennis got out and 

tested the soil in several places and found it to be the same as the 

Twist ranch. After that they headed back to their trailer for a 

clean up and dinner with Jack's folks.

 

"You gonna eat here every meal?" The old man asked. "Food costs 

money, ya know."

"No, Pa. Just haven't had time to go stock up on groceries yet. 

We'll do that first thing in the mornin." And to his Momma he 

said, "You need to go into town tomorrow, Momma? You can ride along 

with us."

"The both of you goin into town? Together?" the old man asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Jack challenged.

"People's already askin questions," he sneered.

"Yes, Jackie. I'd really like a ride into town. I could use a few 

groceries. Thanks for askin." She hoped to defuse the situation 

before it overheated.

"Why don't you come by for breakfast. We could go right after." She 

offered.

"Sounds good, Momma."

They finished the meal in silence and walked back to the trailer. 

Once inside, Ennis spoke, "We need to find a place tomorrow, see if 

we can get us some guns."

"You still on 'bout those guns?" Jack asked.

"Your Pa said people was talkin. Best to be safe." He answered 

grimly.

"He's just shootin it out his ass, Ennis. We ain't done nothin for 

nobody to be talkin 'bout yet."

"Best be safe." he repeated.

"OK." Jack heaved a great sigh and sat down. "Can we do it in the 

afternoon though? I'd really rather not go gun shoppin with Momma 

along."

"Yeah, sure thing. Afternoon'll be fine." Ennnis agreed.

 

Next morning breakfast went pretty well, considering. The old man 

mostly just grunted and shoveled food into his mouth and stared 

across the table at Ennis. When he was finished, he wiped his mouth 

on his napkin and said, "You sure don't look like no queer; not like 

Jack here," and walked off.

Mrs. Twist gave an audible gulp and took her dishes to the sink. 

Ennis followed her with his dishes and said, loud enough for Jack to 

hear, "Sure hard to believe that man could have had a son as sweet a 

person as Jack is."

Mrs. Twist put her hand to her throat and said with a shy smile, "I'm 

glad you see that in Jackie. He always was such a sweet boy!"

Jack stood up and joined them. "If there's anything good, or sweet 

or nice in any way about me it's cause of you, Momma. That old 

bastard ain't had nothin to do with it." He kissed her cheek.

"Now, don't you talk like that. I taught you better!" She shook a 

spatula at him; but she was smiling.

 

They went on into town and loaded up the pickup with groceries. The 

trip was uneventful; no one paid them no mind. Ennis kept a careful 

eye out, just to be safe. Jack didn't seem worried about it at all. 

Laughing and joking up and down the aisles of the grocery store, 

throwing stuff in all three carts that they were pushing. Mrs. Twist 

chatted with the checkout clerk as Jack and Ennis stepped outside for 

a smoke. 

The drive home was filled with cheerful chatter; Jack filling his 

Momma in on their place and telling her about the tree they had 

gotten out of their front room. They were going back to town again 

for some glass and supplies to replace the broken windows.

 

The old man wasn't around while they unloaded the groceries and they 

were all glad of that. Mrs. Twist invited them for dinner again that 

night, since they insisted on paying for all the groceries, and they 

decided to take her up on her offer.

 

They came back to their place a couple of hours later; glass and 

supplies for the two windows, and two 38 specials and ammo to go with 

them. In no time they had removed the broken glass and replaced it 

with the new pre-cut glass, and caulked it in.

They sat on the front porch and cleaned their guns and loaded 

them. "You ever use one of these?" Jack asked.

"Sure have. Once. 'bout.....25 years ago." Ennis answered.

"Oh. OK. I guess you know all 'bout them then."

"Not all that much to know. Bullets go in here and come out there. 

We get us a practice place set up and we'll both be marksmen 'fore 

long."

"Think we should keep them un-loaded for now? Don't want any 

accidents." Jack wasn't too sure about this gun business.

"Won't do nobody no good if they're unloaded. Best keep one in the 

trailer and one in the pickup." Ennis walked over and put the one he 

was cleaning in the glove compartment in the truck. "Ready for 

dinner? Don't know about you, but I'm starved."

Jack joined him in the truck and drove them next door for dinner.

 

They were at the table and talking about their plans when the old man 

came in and took his seat. 

"Got that house of yours all fixed up now, have you?" He started 

dinner off with a jab.

"Got the windows replaced; that's all we're gonna do on it for right 

now. We're gonna get some fencing supplies tomorrow and get started 

on that and got a new tractor on order. Talked to someone 'bout 

coming out and putin in a new pump and well head and someone 'bout a 

new septic system. Gotta work it a little bit at a time; take things 

in order." Jack answered, not at all put off at his daddy's smart 

mouth. He was used to it.

"God damned waste of money, if you ask me. Got a perfectly good 

place right here you could be workin."

"We noticed your south fence needs some work. We can take care of 

that first, before we start on our fence." Ennis offered.

"Hummph." Was all the old man had to say to that.

"We can work on both places, Pa." Jack said.

"You all the sudden made of money now?" The old man asked.

"I got some money; me and Ennis both do." 

Ennis gave a little cough at that. His few hundred and Jack's 

hundreds of thousands. Yeah. They had some money.

"You need some money, Pa? We can make you a loan if you do." Jack 

offered sweetly.

The old man tossed his napkin in his plate and left the table.

 

The next month was filled with a flurry of activity. A day's work 

took care of the old man's fence and they took to work on their own. 

They had a winch installed on the back of Ennis' old truck and went 

to pulling out the old fence posts and replacing them with new. One 

section at a time, then the fence wire was stapled up. It wasn't 

until three weeks later that they put the finishing touches on their 

brand new gate; fence job completed. While they were doing that, the 

workmen had come and replaced the wellhead and installed a new pump. 

Septic people were out; pulled the old tank out and installed a new 

one along with new sewer lines from the house. An electrician had 

been working, with two helpers and finally finished re-wiring the 

entire house.

 

Their tractor finally arrived and they started working the land. 

They had a bit of clearing to do but the ground was good and worked 

easily with the new equipment. They saw the old man occasionally 

standing there on his side of the fence watching them work their 

place; seeing it slowly taking shape. One afternoon they saw him out 

working on his old tractor; broken down again. They said nothing 

about it; just drove over with their tractor and worked his field for 

him; then drove it back home. Not so much as a 'thank you' or an 

invitation to dinner for their trouble.

 

They were living in their place now, working on it a little at night 

and weekends; just little steps at a time. Slowly the house began 

to look like a home. They had repaired the front porch and put new 

screen on the back porch and began stacking up firewood for the 

winter. A little work on the barn and they were able to make a trip 

back to Riverton to pick up Ennis' horses. No reason now for them to 

go back to Riverton ever again as Jenny had moved to Casper and took 

a job at the radio station there. He felt a sense of completion as 

they drove out of town. Like a job finished; a door closed; said 

goodbye to the wasted years of his life.

 

It was late summer when Mrs. Twist drove up in the old truck and 

honked the horn. They had just finished lunch and came out to greet 

her.

"Hey Momma! What'cha up to?" Jack asked bouncing down the steps; 

Ennis right behind him.

"Brought you two somethin. Call it a housewarmin gift." She smiled 

as she climbed out of the cab. "Don't know if you'll want it or not. 

Just say so and I can take it back."

"Momma. You didn't have to do that." Jack hugged her. Ennis stood 

by and smiled. He loved watching Jack and his Momma. There was so 

much love between them. It always made him think of his momma. She 

was a hugger too.

 

She lifted a large cardboard box out of the back of the truck and 

handed it to them. Jack had the strangest look on his face; he could 

feel something moving around inside. He set the box down on the 

ground and undid the flaps. Two puppies curled up in little warm 

balls of fur and a third one hopping around looking for attention.

Ennis knelt beside Jack and put an arm around his shoulders. "You 

OK, Bud?"

Jack was on his knees holding the wiggly puppy in one big hand close 

to his chest; tears glistened in his eyes and he couldn't speak.

"You can have your choice. Take one, two or all three if you want 

them." She said.

Jack looked up at Ennis, "You like dogs?" He asked, pulling his 

head back; trying to keep the puppy from licking him to death.

"uh huh." Ennis said, rubbing the puppy behind its ears.

"Which one?" Jack asked, reaching into the box and caressing the two 

sleeping pups.

"They a family. Be a shame to separate them." Ennis answered.

"All three?" Jack's face split with a wide grin.

"Why not. Place is big enough." Ennis picked up one of the sleeping 

puppies, lifted the tail and said. "This one's a male."

Jack turned up the one he was holding and they decided she was a 

female as was the runt still sleeping soundly in the corner.

 

Mrs. Twist hauled out a large bag of puppy chow and dropped it at 

their feet. "Figured you'd want all three." She smiled.

"Momma, this is the best gift ever!" Jack grabbed her and held her 

close..

"I knew you'd love 'em. You always wanted a dog when you was a boy. 

Wasn't sure how Ennis would feel." She looked at him, pleased to see 

him cuddling one of the puppies.

"We had a dog when I was a kid." Ennis answered. "He was real old 

though. Died 'bout a year 'fore the folks did. Ain't no animal 

breathin air that I don't like. 'Cept maybe mules."

 

"I just can't get over how nice this place is lookin! When I was in 

town this mornin, Mrs. Danielson remarked on how nice the place was 

lookin and how it was bring up the property values all 'round. Made 

her man and boys get busy and get their place lookin better too. 

She's real happy 'bout that! And she can't even see the house! You 

decided what color to paint it yet?"

"Yeah, Momma. We decided on a pale yellow with white trim. You 

decided on what colors you want your place done? You better make a 

decision soon, we're starting on ours next week and we want to get 

yours done too before first snow."

"I know, I know. It's just so hard to decide. You got my kitchen 

lookin so nice with all the new cabinets and appliances, I can't 

hardly think 'bout the outside. I'll make a decision 'fore you 

finish your place, I promise." She hugged them both and took off for 

home.

 

Their lovemaking was slow and sweet that night, interrupted a couple 

of times by puppies crying for attention.

Ennis laughed and leaned back on the pillows against their 

headboard. "Never figured you'd leave me this soon." He called 

after Jack as he collected all three puppies and put them back in the 

box in the next room and closed the door.

"I don't know ......they're awful cute!" Jack came back into the 

room and stood for a moment admiring the view of a naked, erect 

Ennis, laying there waiting for him.

"Whut?" Ennis asked.

"God, if I'm dreamin, I don't ever want to wake up." Jack said and 

climbed up on the foot of the bed. He placed a small kiss on the 

inside of Ennis' ankle; kissed his way up the leg; stopping to nuzzle 

his way through the pubic hair, around the balls. A quick movement 

and he was licking a nipple.

"Jesus..." Ennis moaned.

"You like that?" Jack asked crossing to the other nipple and licking 

it good as well.

"Shit Yes! It's like they was wired directly to my dick." Ennis 

answered. "Anything else you've a mind to lick, just go right ahead."

Jack chuckled and lowered his head to attend to what had been poking 

him in his side. Slow long licks, from bottom to tip; swirling 

tongue covering the head; warm lips pressed up and down the shaft; 

cheek pressing up against it rubbing back and forth. Ennis began to 

moan. "Jack...please..."

A warm damp mouth closed over him; taking him all the way in. Ennis 

arched his back and cried out; hips thrusting forward, deeper into 

bliss; hands gripping bed sheets; head pressed back, eyes squeezed 

shut and mouth wide open gasping for breath. Jack pulled back, he had 

to see this beautiful sight that was spread out before him.

Ennis let out a little whine at the absence of the mouth but a warm 

hand replaced it and kept the pace going. Jack reached for the night 

stand drawer and pulled out the lube, squeezed some into his palm and 

rubbed it onto Ennis' cock. Ennis' eyes flew open as Jack sat down 

on him, pressing down over him, engulfing him in heat. He let out a 

yelp then and grabbed Jack's hips and held on tight as Jack worked 

them up and down. Jack leaned down over him, one hand either side of 

his head. They stared into each others eyes as their bodies worked 

in perfect unison.

"Ennnis....."Jack's eyes started to flutter closed.

"Yes! Now, Now!!" The words came out in a growl.

Jack tipped over first and sprayed Ennis' chest, and spilled over the 

hand Ennis had been using on him. The tightening of the rectal 

muscles and the sight and sound of Jack was all it took for Ennis to 

loose it. Jack collapsed into Ennis' arms and they held each other 

close; one more night of falling asleep sticky. They were getting 

used to that though. It was part of their new life; just like the 

fancy tube of lube Jack liked to use, that had a permanent place in 

their nightstand drawer; right next to their 38 special.

 

 

THE END


End file.
